*Pony's Creed: Chapter 14; Hidden Birds
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 14 Hidden Birds ... Twilight:" You seem to be having more trouble connecting with the animus than the other hosts. Perhaps you should take a break. Octavia:" I think... I think that's a good idea." Octavia has already tried connecting seven times, but for some reason the animus kept rejecting her. Twilight:" Maybe it just needs more calibration." Key:" Or perhaps this is waste of time." Octavia:" Oh I'm sorry, father. Did you want to have a go at it? I'm sure this... animus would love to take a look at your brain. Especially with all that you've been up to in your youth." Key:" What are you trying to prove, girl?" Octavia:" You may not have raised me, but I know you well enough already to know exactly who you are." Starlight:" Is there... some history between you two? I'm getting terrible vibes that you two don't like eachother." Octavia:" Never mind! I would still like to see if you have a book that I am looking for." Twilight:" Oh... yes, I remember. Come with me." Octavia:" Thank you." Twilight lead Octavia to the library part of the castle. She pulled out a large book, with the assassin's symbol on it. Octavia:" The Legend of the Blood Phoenix?" Twilight:" That's all I have. If you're looking for things about the assassins, that's the book you want to read. If you're looking for specifically templars, I'm afraid I don't have much else. By the way, did you know that the assassins and templars were actually at war with eachother? Who would have thought." Octavia:" *Whispers* They still are." Twilight:" What was that?" Octavia:" Oh, nothing." Twilight:" I wander what they are fighting for. They both seem to be fighting for the same thing, peace and order, right? So why not just work together?" Octavia wanted to point out that the assassins are fighting for the freedom of other ponies, not order, but she felt like anything she could do or say could potentially compromise the Ponyhoof. On the other, she was a princess, and the former student of Celestia. Octavia:" Twilight, what do you really know about the assassins?" Twilight:" Well, I know that they have these special spring blades they used to assassinate. Oh, and they usually wear hooded robes." Octavia:" I... think I should leave now. Thank you... for the book. I'll be going." Twilight:" Is everything okay?" Octavia:" Everything is fine, thank you." ... Luna:" Key Note is still alive? How?" Octavia:" I don't know. But he's working with Twilight Sparkle on this... project. Key Note is trying to find something called a... an Apple of Equin? Have you ever heard of anything like that?" Luna gasped. Luna:" No... it can't be!" Octavia:" What's wrong?" Luna:" If the templars know of the Apple of Equin... I must inform my sister." Octavia:" Wait, what is this Apple of Equin?" Luna:" It is a very dangerous artifact. If the templars get their hooves on it, they could control all of pony kind. I am going to Canterlot to tell Celestia about this." Octavia:" One more thing. Should I tell Twilight about Key Note, and the templars?" Luna:" You didn't tell her already?" Octavia:" I figured it may compromise the Ponyhoof. Besides, maybe Twilight shouldn't get involved." Luna:" If Twilight is not unknowingly working with the templars, than she is already involved. Tell me, what does she know already?" Octavia:" It's... it's funny, to be honest. She thinks the assassins and the templars are working towards the same goal. She thinks we both exist to maintain order." Luna:" I would suggest telling her everything as soon as you can. As long as Key Note is not present." Octavia:" I shall bring Terra over there, tonight and tell Twilight then." Luna:" Good. Now, I must inform my sister." ... Upon heading back home, Octavia noticed Twilight walking through town. Octavia also noticed some suspicious ponies following her. Octavia used her phoenix sight to unveil that those ponies were actually crows in disguise, so Octavia ran over to Twilight to protect her. One of the crows dashed at Twilight, extracting his corvix blade to stab her. But Octavia caught him with a throwing knife. Twilight looked behind her to see the stallion bleeding on the ground. He was still alive, and quickly recovering, while the other one ran at Twilight as well. Octavia tackled him to the ground before he could reach Twilight. Octavia was wearing her hood, so Twilight couldn't recognize her instantly, until Octavia tunred her head towards her. Octavia:" We need to talk, but let's get you to saftey first." Twilight:" O-octavia? Octavia:" Trust me." The first crow got up, and pulled out his sword. Octavia pulled out hers, and began clashing with the crows. Octavia bucked the second one to the ground again, and then stabbed him with her blade. The first crow tried to stab her, but Octavia was too quick, and she cut off his right forehoof instead. The stallion screamed in pain, and began to flee on two hooves. Twilight:" Wh-what was that all about?" Octavia:" I'll explain everything once we get somewhere safe." Twilight:" I hope this is worth it. Those were living ponies. And... and..." Octavia:" They were trying to kill you." Twilight:" I know, but... but why?" Octavia:" Trust me. There is more going on than you think." Twilight:" Okay." ... While escorting Twilight, they ran into some more uninvited company. Twilight was clearly not fond of Octavia's methods, but she was saving her life. Once they got where they needed to be, Octavia began to tell Twilight everything. About Key Note, about the templars, and about the assassins. Of course, Twilight had several questions, but Octavia asked that she leave all of them until the end. It wasn't until Octavia told Liza Doolot's part of the story, that Twilight began to realize just how bad the templars are. Twilight:" So... I was working with a templar, this entire time?" Octavia:" Yes." Twilight:" No wander he was looking for that apple. If it's really as dangerous as you say..." Octavia:" That's what Luna told me." Twilight:" Luna? She's an assassin, too?" Octavia:" She is the Ponyville guild leader, yes." Twilight:" How come Princess Celestia never told me about any of this." Octavia:" She probably didn't want you involved. However, you already became involved when Key Note came to you." Twilight:" But Key Note... he was one of best magic teachers, despite being an earth pony." Octavia:" I... I'm so sorry, Twilight. I wish things were different, too. He was my father. But he was never family to me." Twilight:" You said he was a cannabal, right? Why would he eat other ponies?" Octavia:" Because he's scum. And he's converting other templars into doing it as well." Twilight:" And you became an assassin after Liza, right?" Octavia:" Yes... that was my first failure as an assassin, and my last before becoming one. So you see now, why we do this?" Twilight:" There has to be some other... more peaceful way, though." Octavia:" They're minds are set. As Fluttershy would say, you can't stop them by asking nicely." Twilight:" Wait, Fluttershy?" Octavia:" Oh... yes, you see... we are sort of using her pbasement as our new guild." Twilight:" Wh-what? And she let you?" Octavia:" She seems to be okay with it. She knows she has nothing to fear from us. She even admires the fact that we are fighting for the freedom of other ponies." Twilight:" Well... I guess if Fluttershy trusts you... I suppose I should go talk to her." Octavia:" I can go with you if you like." Twilight:" No thanks... I think I'll just fly there for now. But I assure you I will be writting a report about Key Note to Celestia." Octavia:" No need. Luna is already taking care of it. She's seeing her suster now." Twilight:" I guess that saves me some ink. I don't exactly approve of your methods, but thank you. You... saved my life today." Octavia:" Perhaps you can return the favor?" Twilight:" What do you need?" Octavia pulled out the news paper exposing several assassins. Octavia:" Do you think you get the public to trust us a bit more. They seem to think us murderers, and we can't explain everything ourselves." Twilight:" I can do that. I'll even make sure they know about the templar's and crow's wrong doings." Octavia:" Thank you." Twilight levitated the paper into her saddlebags, and flew off. ... Luna:" We can't keep letting this happen, Tia. The templars are beng more agressive than ever. You must do something!" Celestia:" I can do nothing. And even if I could, you know how I feel about this war. You expect me to perform miracles that I cannot perform." Luna:" Horse apples, sister! I am not expecting you to build a boat! I'm expecting you to hold it together! Your former student has gotten caught up in this mess, sister." Celestia:" But it was your ponies who got her mixed up in it." Luna:" Are you blamming ME for this?" Celestia:" If the horseshoe fits, wear it, sister. I will no longer talk with you about this matter. Anything else, you may consult me. If it has anything to do with either the assassins or the templars, it is on you." Luna:" This is an outrage! Why can't you listen to me!?" Celestia:" I'm sorry, Luna. Now I have important work to do." Luna:" Fine! But the horseshoe shall NOT be worn by me!" ... Octavia decided talking to Vinyl about the crows. She told her about how they are disquising themselves to look like civilians. Vinyl:" Yeah, I about that. The crows have these magical cloaking devices in their hoodies that let them transform at will. It's kind of like changeling magic... well, actually it's stolen changeling magic." Octavia:" How do you steal changeling magic?" Vinyl:" Magic absorbing jars, which are pretty much illegal in Equestria." Octavia:" And the templars just let them use it?" Vinyl:" Tavi, let's face it... templars, bad, crows, bad. Now that we've got that out of the way, I need to tell you something important." Octavia:" What did you do this time?" Vinyl:" Nothing! Gaaaah... the Crows and Ponyville templars are at a feud. The Canterlot templars are trying to maintain order, but they are being overwhelmed." Octavia:" Which is good for us, right? If they are fighting eachother, than we have the benefit." Vinyl:" Not exactly. The citizens of Ponyville are getting caught in the crossfire. The templars and crows don't care what happens to them." Octavia:" Then perhaps a gang war could be of use. I'll need to talk to Luna again about it." ... Luna:" I think it's a good idea at this point. The Jacks might be petty thieves, but if we can get them to start a gang war with the crows, we might have an advantage. We just have to make sure they don't hurt anypony who doesn't deserve it." Octavia:" Right. If it's alright, I would like to bring Lyra with me. She was the one who helped the leader's daughter afterall." Luna:" Yes. I believe that will make negotiation go much better." Octavia:" By the way, how are things with your sister?" Luna:" Terrible. She won't listen to reason. She won't do anything about the templars, and she blames me for Twilight's involvement. She is a princess now, and the bearer of the element of harmony. What did Celestia think was going to happen? And on top of that, the templars are looking for the Apple of Equin." Octavia:" I think I have an idea for that, actually." ... Octavia:" Do you actually know where to find the Jacks gang?" Lyra:" Don't worry about. I've done business with them plenty of times." Octavia:" Oh. Then I hope that means you know what you are doing, because I don't." Lyra:" Relax. Let Lyly do the talking." Octavia:" Lyly? Is that what Bonbon calls you?" Lyra:" Um... she did... once. It doesn't matter." The two of them came into an ally, with some suspicious looking ponies in it. They seemed to be guarding a door. Lyra:" I'm here to see Cobble Jack." The guard ponies moved out of the way, letting Lyra and Octavia through. Once the were in, they walked down a flight of stairs, into an underground hideout. The two went straight for Cobble Jack's room. Cobble was on his leader chair, and next to him was his daughter, Olivia Jack. Olivia:" Hey Lyra! Daddy, that one is the assassin who saved me from the templars!" Cobble:" Is that so. A pleasure to meet you miss Leera." Lyra:" Heh... actually it's Lyra. My friend, Octavia and I have a request to make." Cobble:" Anything for the mare who saved my greatest pride and joy." Octavia:" I'm sure you've noticed the gang calling themselves the crows, haven't you?" Cobble:" Yes... they are a thorn in my side. I'm considering declaring a gang war on them." Lyra:" Well that's great. Because that's what we're here for. The crows aren't too friendly with the assassins either." Cobble:" I see. Well as long as you can help us, we'll be at your back." Octavia:" Thank you, oh and keep in mind, they have some sort of cloaking device that let's transform at will. Apparently they've been illegally stealing changling magic." Cobble:" I see, that will be quite difficult. But I'm sure with your assassin sight, you could help us perhaps." ... Twilight:" Are you sure you trust these assassins Fluttershy? I mean... you din't look like you've been very shy around them, but..." Fluttershy:" Oh, I don't worry. I know they are only trying to help. And even though their methods are questionable, they don't seem to be causing any harm to any innocent ponies." Twilight:" But what about these... templars? What if they find out about you associating with them? They'll probably try to hurt you." Fluttershy:" I am fully confident that the assassins will come to my aid, if needed. Besides, they've placed lookouts around the area, so if any templars come, then they'll know if I'm in danger." Twilight:" Well... I suppose that's a plus." Fluttershy:" Besides, I would rather the assassins have the upper hoof in Ponyville than the templars." Twilight:" I suppose your right. Perhaps I should have more faith in the assassins. Maybe I should be willing to work with Octavia more with the animus." Fluttershy:" Oh, you know Octavia? Isn't she just the nicest pony you've ever met? She greets me everytime she comes to the guild." Twilight:" Octavia saved me from the crows. I don't know what would have happened if she wasn't there at the time to protect me. It was kind of frightening, but also thrilling at the same time. But now I have to somehow get rid of the templars in my castle." Fluttershy:" You mean those scientist? Those were templars?" Twilight:" Apparently. Octavia told me about Key Note, and I had no idea he was one of them." Fluttershy:" Maybe you should talk to Octavia about it. Maybe she could help. Here she comes now." Octavia came by with Lyra. Octavia:" Hello Twilight, hello Fluttershy." Fluttershy:" Hello Octavia. Twilight is looking for a way to get rid of the templars in her castle." Octavia:" About that, I talked to Mistress, and I have the perfect plan for that." Twilight:" Mistress?" Fluttershy:" It's Luna's codename." Twilight:" You have a plan to get rid of them?" Octavia:" Yes, and it's Mistress approved." Twilight:" Well then, what're we waiting for?" ... Later, back in Twilight's castle... Twilight:" Thank you for having your team over so early, Mr. Key Note, sir." Key:" Heheh... I do take pleasure in being the punctual type. I even brought us some cider as well. Sure, it's not the apple family type cider, but it's cider none-the-less." Twilight:" Well that's okay. At least it's a friendly gesture." Key Note gave Twilight a mug of apple cider, and she took a few sips. Key:" Now, onto business, yes?" Twilight:" Right. I have Sunset Shimmer in the animus already. She was pretty eager to get back to work." Key:" As was I. Hehehe. So, are we getting closer to the Apple of Equin?" Twilight:" We aren't quite there yet, but there is one thing..." Twilight stuck her forehooves in her mouth, and whistled. The templars were struck down, one by one by hidden assassins. The last two assassins were Vinyl and Octavia, and they went straight for Key Note. However, Key Note was quick to react. He used his hind hooves to buck the two mares away. He pulled out his sword as Octavia recovered. Octavia sprung her hidden blade, and swung it towards Key Note. But instead, Key Note swung his sword directly into Octavia's hidden blade, causing it to snap into two pieces. Key then knocked Octavia down with a kick. Vinyl was unconscious. The other assassins tried fighting him by sword, but with little success. Meanwhile, Twilight was getting somewhat woozy. Twilight:" Wh-what's... happening?" Key:" Ah... I see the poison is quickly taking affect. She'll be dead in three hours." Twilight:" Y-you poisoned me? B-but you needed me..." Key:" My dear, I've already figured out how you machine works. And now I have the schematics to make my own. I believe that is my cue to get out of here." Key Note begins to out without another word. Lyra tries to go after him, but is stopped by Octavia. Octavia:" We need to help Twilight!" Lyra:" Right..." Octavia:" Twilight, you're the smart one, what do we do?" Twilight:" Z-zecora... sh-she... has potions..." Octavia:" Let's bring her there then." ... Lyra was carrying Vinyl on her back, and Octavia and another random assassin were helping Twilight walk. Upon heading to Zecora's hut, they ran into a group of crows who were fighting a group of Ponyville templars. A few innocent ponies were right in the middle of the conflict. Twilight:" G-go... help them." Octavia:" Lyra, stay and make sure Vinyl and Twilight are safe. Everypony else on me." Octavia lead the other assassins against the Ponyville templars and the crows, and did everything they could to protect the family that was caught in the middle. Afterr the templars and crows were dealt with, the family approached Octavia. Upon getting a closer look, Octavia could recognize Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Applejack:" Phew. Thanks for all that. Ah'm not sure we could have handle them darned templar ponies ourselve, without Big Mac here to rough 'em up. But may ah ask, who are you folks?" Octavia:" All you should know is that we are here to protect." Applejack:" Ah've heard that stuff before, but how can we be so sure?" Granny:" Now ya quite pesterin' these generous folks, Applejack. In case ya didn't notice, they jus' saved our lives." Applejack:" And in case you didn't notice, ah'm more for honesty. Generosity is more Rarity's thing. Wait a minute, is that... Twilight?" Octavia:" She's poisoned, we're getting her to Zecora as quick as we can." Applejack:" Poisoned!?" Octavia:" Yes. It was the work of the templars." Applejack:" Well if Twilight's poisoned, we need to get her to Zecora ASAP! Granny, you okay to make it home safely?" Lyra:" I could go with her and Apple Bloom. They need an one of us by there side just in case any of those crows or templars are on them again." Octavia:" Fine, but take one of the other assassins with you. This war between the crows and Ponyville assassins is getting everypony else in danger." Applejack:" Alright, but Twilight, when you get the chance, I want to know what's goin' on." Twilight:" I'll... tell you... later..." Lyra and a random assassin began escorting Granny Smith and Apple Bloom, and Vinyl began to wake up. Vinyl:" Huh? What happened?" Octavia:" Twilight is poisoned. We need to get her to Zecora. Quick, help me help her walk." Vinyl:" Got it." ... (Look, don't blame me if I can't get Zecora's speech right. I can't keep track of that rhyming tongue of hers.) Zecora:" Drink every last drop, or the poison will not stop." Twilight drank Zecora's potion in one go as she said, and she instantly began to feel better." Twilight:" Thank you, Zecora." Applejack:" Ya'll alright sugar cube? What exactly happened back there?" Twilight:" It's... really not my place to tell." Octavia:" I believe we can trust Applejack and Zecora. Afterall, I don't think it should be a problem." Zebra:" I am curious about the ways of your ponyhoof as well. I promise, that to any soul, I will not tell." Octavia summed up everything she as best she could, leaving Apppejack suprised, and Zecora confused. Zecora:" Perhaps you can help me understand. If you are the good ponies, why do you call yourselves... assassins?" Applejack:" I wouldn't say any of that makes them good ponies, just that they have the better cause." Zecora:" I do not see the difference in those. Though I would say you seem a bit obvious by wearing such cloths." Vinyl:" The reason behind the name 'assassin' is because we kill usually for political or religious reasons. That's what an assassin is, isn't it?" Applejack:" Sounds more like a cult to me." Vinyl:" Trust me. You'd know if we were a cult. We don't bathe ourselves in blood, we do a clean kill... usually." Applejack:" Twi? What's your take on this?" Twilight:" Well, it seems obvious that the assassins the assassins should have the upper hoof over the templars." Applejack:" An' ah'm not sayin' they shouldn't. Ah'm just sayin' there should be better means of handlin' ponies like that. Like putting them away in dungeon or somethin'." Twilight:" Trust me, AJ. I'm ndon't exactly feel right about it either, but if you speak with Fluttershy, you'll understand." Applejack:" Fluttershy trusts them, too? There is no way that girl just trusts 'em like that." Twilight:" Talk to her about it. I think you'll be suprised, and maybe even enlightened." Applejack:" Ah hope yer right Twi. But ah'm keepin' an eye on you folks." Vinyl:" Dearly noted. Just don't get your eyes too close, you might see somethin' you like." Applejack:" Ah'm not like that!" Octavia:" Niether is she. Vinyl, be appropriate." Vinyl:" what? I can't jokes?" Octavia:" Not with the jokes you make." ... Periwinkle:" Today has been a pretty big eventful day for you, eh?" Octavia:" Ugh... I'm exhausted. I'm so tired, you could hit me with a brick, and I wouldn't feel it." Periwinkle:" Oh... well it's probably not a good idea." Somepony knocked on the door. Octavia answered it. On the other side of the doorway, Terra was holding a bouquet of dead roses in her teeth, nervously. Terra:" Um... I was hoping for this to be a little more romantic, but... I suddenly forgot that most flowers die upon a bat pony's touch." Octavia giggled. Octavia:" Oh you... come in." Terra spat the roses aside, and walked in. Octavia:" Why so romantic all of a sudden?" Terra:" Heh... I guess I just wanted us to go somewhere, you know?" Octavia:" Go where?" Terra:" I-I mean our relationship. I wanted that to go somewhere. Wasn't very impressive though, was I?" Octavia:" It... definitely suprised me. It's the thought that counts." Terra blushed, a warm smile on her face. Terra:" I wish I could be a better partner to you. I've just been so... tired lately. It's up and down, you know?" Octavia gave her a peck on the cheek. Octavia:" I know you can find a way through it. I'll help you." Terra:" H-how?" Octavia:" Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing a bed?" Terra's eyes widened, and she was blushing furiously. Terra:" Ummm... yes..." ... The next morning two of them woke to see eachother on the other side of the bed. They smiled at eachother, sleepily. Terra:" Morning, sleepy head." Octavia:" Who's a sleepy head?" Terra giggled. Terra:" Yeah, okay... you got me there." ... Octavia, and Terra made their way to the guild. Luna was pacing again. Something was up. Everypony else was watching her nervously. Luna:" This is a disaster! If only Celestia would open her eyes and realize what's at stake, this would all be over in a millisecond! But no, she and I can't just have one simple conversation about it. She refuses... GAH!" Luna held her head with a hoof. She suddenly began to sway, and then collapsed. Everypony started panicking. Luna:" D-do not worry, my faithful assassins... I am... quite alright. Just a minor headache." Luna cleared her throat. Luna:" In any case, we have a new initiate with us today. Meet, weather his name is actually real or not, Neon Lights." Luna pointed a hoof at Neon, who stood with great pride. Luna grabbed her greatsword, and heald it over Neon's right shoulder as he bowed. Luna:" Where other ponies blindly follow the truth, remember..." Neon:" Nothing is true." The sword switched above Neon's left shoulder. Luna:" Where other ponies are limited by law or morality, remember..." Neon:" Everything is permitted." The sword was raised, and everypony around Neon spoke as one. "We are assassins, we work in the dark, to serve the light." Suddenly, Luna's "headache" acted up again. Luna was cringing. Octavia:" Mistress? Are you alright?" Luna:" Gah... pardon me... I must lay down... Octavia, please lead the rest of the initiation for me. Oh, and Lyra, your rank has been unrevoked. You are now the mentor of Neon Lights, as soon as he finishes initiation." Lyra:" Uh... g-got it." Octavia:" Um... uh... very well, mistress." Neon:" Is... everything alright, Lu... ehem, Mistress?" Luna:" I'll... I'll be fine... trust me, I'll be just... rrrmmm..." With that, Luna returned to her quarters. Octavia:" I worry for her. Anyways, come Neon. It is time to perform... the leap of faith." Neon:" I'm ready... whatever that is." ... Neon:" You want me to what now?" Octavia:" It's easy, we all did it." Neon:" All of you." Vinyl:" Tavi did it before she even knew about the assassins. I was honestly kinda impressed." Octavia:" We'll go first." One by one, the assassins jumped from the roof, into a pile of hay. Then it was Neon's turn, and he landed it with grace. Octavia:" You are now, officially, a novice assassin." ... Terra:" Are you sure you're alright, Mistress?" Luna:" I'm fine!" Octavia and Terra jumped back in suprise. Luna took a deep breathe. Luna:" My apologies. I just... I just need some rest. But I do have a mission for you two. A group of simple Ponyville residents have been walking around, causing trouble. I don't think they as simple as they seem. I think they may be part of the crows gang. I want you to find whoever is leading this operation, and... and dispose of them... ugh... take this feather, and bring their blood..." Octavia:" Mistress, perhaps you should go and see the royal nurse." Luna:" N-no... I-I'm fine... just, let me rest..." ... Octavia:" I'm worried about Mistress. Her condition seems like more than a simple headache. I wander if her sister knows." Terra:" I don't know. I'm worried too. But we've been given a mission, and we can't refuse a direct order from the Mistress." Octavia:" I suppose." Octavia overheard a conversation from two crows in disguised as simple ponyfolk, and decide to follow them atop the roofs. Terra followed and listened as well. Crow 1:" I can't believe it. All of a sudden, this Ponyville templar... what was his name? Grey Leaf? Comes into our clan, and Blaze puts him in charge of this operation. Can you believe it?" Crow 2:" A Ponyville templar you say?" Crow 1:" Yeah, apparently he decided they weren't good enough for his efforts, so he comes and joins up with us. A load of pony feathers if you ask me." Crow 2:" What a chump. He's not gonna last a day." Crow 1:" That's exactly what I said." Octavia:" Grey Leaf, former Ponyville templar..." Perhaps we should investigate further. Let's catch 'em." Terra:" Yeah!" The two assassins follow the crows into a secluded ally. When the time was right, they jumped them. Octavia:" Alright, who is this Grey Leaf?" Crow 1:" I won't talk." Crow 2:" He's leading operation from Sugar Cube Corner." Crow 1:" Grrr..." Octavia:" Good, now you sleep." Octavia and Terra stabbed the crows, and they dropped dead. Octavia had to use her sword due to her broken wrist blade. Octavia:" To Sugar Cube Corner we go." ... Octavia and Terra stepped into SCC, unrobed. In a corner, they found Pinkie Pie, waving casually at them. Octavia:" Perhaps Pinkie can be of some assistance." Heading over to Pinkie Pie, she examined them to make sure they weren't crows in disguise. Pinkie: Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, how may I 'help' you?" Octavia:" Looking for a crow who is a former Ponyville templar named Grey Leaf." Pinkie pointed a hoof at a grey earth pony stallion, with a black mane, and a dead leaf for a cutie mark. Terra began whispering to Octavia. Terra:" I wander how he gets that as a cutie mark." They walked up over to the stallion's table. Grey:" Well well, what do we have here?" Octavia:" We're here to report, sir." Grey:" Sweet Celestia. Keep it down. Come on, out here." Grey lead them outside around the back of SCC. Before he could say anything, he was stabbed right in the back by Terra's hidden blade. Octavia:" That reminds me, I need to get my hidden blade fixed." Terra:" You broke it?" Octavia:" Would it be bad if I brought it back like... this?" Octavia extended the broken blade. Terra examined the damage. Terra:" I don't see that getting fixed anytime soon. We've lost the schematics, but I've memorized them enough to make a new one. I can even make a customized one just for you." Octavia:" Oh... well I don't need anything fancy..." Terra:" Trust me, what I have in mind, you are going to love. By the way, Fiddley Twang she hasn't seen you in the practice bureau in a while. I wasn't sure what that meant, but she wanted me to tell you that." Octavia:" That's right. I've been so caught up in the assassin work, I've been completely neglecting my cello." Terra:" Cello?" Octavia:" It's my choice of musical instrument. I love it as if it were a daughter to me." Terra:" Oh... I think I have might a better idea then." Octavia:" For what?" Terra:" You'll see." Octavia:" Oh, alright? Wait, do you have the feather?" Terra:" Right here." Terra wiped the phoenix feather through the dead stallion's blood, and they began to head back to the guild. ... Luna:" Perfect. One step closer to getting rid of these wretched crows once and for for all." Octavia:" Is there anything else you needed?" Luna:" Yes, our Canterlot assassins have recovered the hidden blade schematics from a crow warehouse in Canterlot. I need to retrieve the package at the Ponyville train station." Octavia:" Sounds easy enough." Luna:" Wait a moment. When you get there, the courier will ask you if you have a rusty horseshoe, to which you will need to respond 'Mine is in the shop'. Understand?" Octavia:" Um... sure." ... Upon heading to the train station, they saw a courier waiting for them. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was Derpy. Derpy:" Hey there! Say, do you have a rusty horseshoe?" Octavia:" Mine is in the shop." Derpy:" Oh, good. Here you go." Octavia:" I didn't know you were working with the assassins, Derpy." Derpy:" I deliver letters for them from time to time. But I'm not WITH them. Anyways, gotta fly." Derpy then flew off into a lamp post. Derpy:" Ow. Where did that come from?" ... Octavia:" We got the schematics as asked." Luna:" Good. You have been very loyal as of late, Octavia and Terra. By now, I'm sure you've realized that this condition of mine is more than a simple headache." Octavia:" We've been worried about that." Luna:" I understand. But I cannot just leave here for a long period of time. I wouldn't be able to lead the Ponyville assassins. Unless..." Octavia:" Unless...?" Luna:" Unless perhaps I were to give away my position as Mistress." Terra:" Y-you can't... too many assassins respect you!" Luna:" Perhaps. But they just as well respect Octavia. Just as well, I am unfit to carry the burden as of this moment. And I cannot just let somepony else borrow my position. That would be... unwise. Please, Octavia. I want you to take my position as Mistress, and lead the Ponyville assassins." Octavia:" Wh-what? I-I don't think I'm fit for that..." Luna:" Believe me, I know how hard it is to accept the title. If anything, having two leadership positions at once is leading me towards the path to tryanny. And that is not a path I wish to travel again. I am a princess. I need to be at the castle." Octavia:" W-well... if you put like that... I suppose I have no choice then." Luna:" It is your choice. It's just... I would rather give my position to you, a dedicated assassin, than to anypony else here. I trust you will do good with it." Octavia:" Well... I guess if that's how you feel. Than I will do. I will relieve you of this burden. And I will try not to get too comfortable with it." Luna smiled and nodded. Luna:" I must return to the castle. But if you ever find yourself in need of my assastance, talk to Vinyl or Lyra, and they contact me via horn telepathy." Octavia:" Will do." Luna:" Oh, and I've decided to leave you my battle dress and mask. Perhaps the dress would be a bit big on you, but the mask should fit perfectly, even if you are wearing your hood." Octavia:" Really? That is very generous." Luna:" I must return now. I will be seeking aid from the royal nurse. I have appointed a few scouts for you, so you shall know everything that is going on in Ponyville. But first, I must adress the assassins." ... A few minutes later, Luna began adressing the assassins, and letting them know that Octavia is the new leader of the guild, and explaining why. It took an entire hour, and Octavia was feeling nervous, standing there next to her, but the assassins looked up to Octavia. Octavia didn't see any resistance in there eyes. Instead, it was respect, as Luna had predicted. This seemed to calm Octavia's nerves. After a long speech, the assassin stomped their hooves in applause for Octavia's promotion. Terra:" so how does it feel?" Octavia:" I have to admit... at first I was uneasy about it, but seeing the respect in their eyes really made me feel... something significant." Terra:" Sounds great! I think you'll make an awsome Mistress." Octavia:" You really think so? What about the bat pony branch? I won't be able to supervise them as well?" Luna:" Have no fear. I have appointed a different Mistress for the bat ponies. Seeing as you can not be in both places at once." Octavia:" That's a relief. I am curious though, who did you appoint?" Luna:" Somepony I trust in the bat pony assassins." With that, Luna made her way to Canterlot. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)